ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Automobile
An automobile is a type of vehicle used by a variety of species from different planets. They are used primarily for transportation of people, goods, and materials. On Earth, automobiles were seen as a source of status and virility. They were "often a prime ingredient in teenage mating rituals." ( ) Typically, automobiles were self-propelled vehicles designed for land-based travel. The hovercar, which is an automobile capable of traveling above the ground, came around in the 2030s, but still didn't completely replace traditional automobiles, which were still around at least as late as the 23rd century. ( ; ) The Ford Model T was considered the first production model automobile of the 20th century. ( ) Through the first half of the 21st century, they employed fossil fuels to power an internal combustion engine. ( ) Examples of automobiles included, most commonly, cars, but also encompassed jeeps, trucks, vans, buses and buggies. In 1968, Agent 347 and Agent 201 were killed in an automobile accident on Highway 949, just ten miles away from McKinley Rocket Base. Gary Seven found it terribly sad that they had been killed by a mere accident. ( ) When Klaang was brought to San Francisco after being shot in Oklahoma, a number of automobiles can be seen driving across the Golden Gate Bridge in the nighttime skyline. ( ) In 2152, there was a military automobile that was patrolling Detention Complex 26 in the Tandar sector. ( ) After Jonathan Archer restored a damaged timeline, an early automobile was seen in the time stream as the timeline realigned itself. ( ) The planet Sigma Iotia II possessed a technology level comparable to 1930s Earth, complete with paved roads and Model T type automobiles. ( ) On Planet 4 of System 892, an internal combustion engine driven automobile, called the Jupiter 8, was manufactured in 2268. ( ) On the Federation colony planet Omicron Ceti III, there were no automobiles or any other vehicles used by the settlers of the planet, as it wasn't thought to be necessary, because the purpose of the colony was to "return to a simple life." ( ) In 2285 at the San Francisco bar, a Federation Security agent offered to give Doctor McCoy a ride home, giving the implication that the doctor was too drunk to drive an automobile. The real reason he offered him a ride home was because McCoy was negotiating payment to an alien that he was going to hire to get him off-world to the forbidden planet known as Genesis. After the Security agent asked him for a ride McCoy answered: "What's the logic in offering me a ride home you idiot?! If I wanted a ride home would I be trying to charter a spaceflight?!" ( ) In 2379, automobiles such as buggies were parked inside Federation shuttlecraft for use on away missions. One such buggy was the Argo, which was parked inside the Argo shuttle from Enterprise-E. ( ) See also * Bumper sticker *Car dealership * Car salesman * Clutch * Parking brake * Race car External link * Category:Earth vehicles de:Automobil fr:Automobile